User talk:Station7
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Marijuana page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 19:53, 2010 January 9 : Thanks for creating pages for redlinks Station7! In the future, please check out the page templates located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext when you start a new page from scratch. This should pop up and prompt you to pick one, just click it and fill in any fields that you can. It will save other editors a huge amount of time to bring the articles up to standard, and you can learn great new editing techniques this way! 01:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: That's alright. I'm glad that I can help especially with the red links. I looks bad if there are red lniks on this Wiki.--Station7 12:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) (reply moved from User_talk:Blue_Rook) ::: Red links in articles aren't a bad thing. Often they are more desirable than stubs because new pages which do not follow the mold of existing ones are a large hassle to rehabilitate for the next person who finds them. In the future, if you continue to avoid the templates, would you mind just pasting the text " " in the new stub? This way it will be tagged for other editors to come and recreate the article as necessary. 20:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lost/24 table I really have no problem with you copying my Lost/24 table identically on your page, but on the other hand, I also don't see the need for it being repeated in two talk pages. Don't know what the policies might be for that. Feel free to edit mine if you want to add an actor. Thief12 14:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Great user content Just wanted to say that it's great fun to read through the user content you're posting here! Always a pleasure to find another editor who enjoys making fun connections about the show. 13:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Other editor Whatever Kamran.mazaheri said to you on another wiki, it isn't my concern. I did just warn him — not about anything he said to you in the dispute, but for carrying the dispute here. But also, you must not save another post about him on this wiki again, either. Just ignore the issue while you're on this wiki completely from now on, and everything will be great. 23:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Trell Thanks for adding that article about Trell, it seems he escaped everyone's attention! If you find anymore characters like that, they are great to add. A few questions come to mind about him: was he visible, or off-screen? Also, is there a chance he went with Reiss when Reiss was killed later? 21:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : IMDB is not a source that is 100% reliable. Can you confirm that Cristy Joy and Kevin Gregg appeared in those episodes? 00:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I found Kevin Gregg's own site. If you click on resume, you see he played in 24. I send a message to Cristy joy via FaceBook..i hope she's responding. Then we evidence, because I really can't find it.--Station7 14:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : His website may be even less reliable. Some names appear on IMDB for people that simply aren't in the episode(s), and to have an article in the Main namespace the content should be verifiable. If you can't find them in the episodes now, the process is to delete but we can always restore everything if you do find em later. 05:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I managed to find Kevin Gregg in the episodes - I looked, but couldn't find Cristy Joy in Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am. Unless she plays mystery german, imdb must be wrong - but I guess there's no way to verify that without asking her/someone. It's annoying, cos it may well be right!--Acer4666 20:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::That's great. I asked her on FaceBook and she said it was a long time ago to me. --Station7 21:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::But did she say she was definitely in 24?--Acer4666 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::WTF, I can't find my comment. I'm 100% sure she said it, the only question is: where is my question + answer? Should I ask it again? --Station7 22:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did you go to your facebook messages and do a "search messages" (near the top) for cristy? Sometimes old ones do disappear from fbook. If you do ask her again, you could ask if she was doing a german accent and it was just voice over work--Acer4666 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::OK, I posted a comment, hope she will react, but now I have to sleep. Cheers --Station7 22:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I asked Cristy Joy on twitter what she did on the show, and she said that she signed a confidentiality agreement and so legally can't tell me. Which is stupid, because clearly the reason she did that was to not leak the storyline before the episodes aired, but looks like she's not gonna be able to help--Acer4666 22:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's sucks, if I can say it like that. But the show is over! Does she know that? --Station7 22:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to update you on Cristy Joy, she never got back to me when I asked her more. So now I dno if she is gonna respond to anything else - which is annoying because I now think she may have played this person but it's hard to be sure. I've sent her a message--Acer4666 14:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the update. She doesn't really responds fast...just the truth :P By the way, you're right about Kavita Patil, but I thought when I made a page, it was deleted. --Station7 14:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters Did the characters like Jerry Drake appear with pictures/photographs of faces or just words? 03:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Holl-Rom Is there a place that you can place Holl-Rom in an article somewhere? Remember that every article has to be linked from the Main namespace. When you add links to your User space it will still be impossible for readers to find and there is no point to create such a page. If there isn't a place where you can logically link it within the Main namespace, I always say it's a waste of time to create. (Essentially, something seen in a sign in the background is not worth creating.) 03:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actors' pages You are not obligated to do this, but I'd like to recommend a method you can use to create new actor articles in the future. If you follow this method, there will be no need to overhaul the articles as you have been making them to bring them to standard conventions and layout. Just go to a page like Merik Tadros, copy it completely, and then paste it in the edit box of the new actor. Then, systematically go down and change the data so it matches the new person the article is for. Change the name, the image, the icons and categories as appropriate, the birthday and stuff. You're welcome to keep those outside pages as External Links but there is no need to use them for citations. The hardest part of this method is to go to IMDB and grab filmography stuff, so you can just leave that out if you do not have time. If you have any questions about this or replies just post right here. 09:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Does this make sense? 06:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Brad Hawkins Do you remember where you found the name "Brad Hawkins"? I just brought those entries for the guest list up to standard but couldn't find Hawkins in the picture. Instead I found one you missed Stephen Milliotti. 08:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I saw his name somewhere. I will find it and say when it appears. He didn't appear in that list, he did appear in another list. You misunderstood that part, but that's because of me. He does excist. I will find his name today! I'm not sure when.--Station7 15:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Found him! I knew you were telling the truth of course; article is back up now for good. 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I told you so :) I'm glad that the article is back it's standard :) --Station7 15:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : A very similar question just came up: how about John Surre? I see the article you made about him on Marwan's SIM card but that name isn't in the list during the scene I'm watching. Can you recall where you saw that name? was the list shown again at another time? 08:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw his name in that episode when I was on the computer and sropped it at a moment. I don't make articles for the fun, but because they are forgotten and I'm really "sure" I forgot John Surre.--Station7 21:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe he was on a separate list that you confused with this one, I cannot find him there. I uploaded a new picture for the other names if you'd like to see too. 04:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe I can help you lads out - check out File:SecretServiceCompRosterD5.jpg from day 5, list of secret service agents. There's a J Surre on there, but I don't know where John comes from - perhaps he is a crew member who is used on day 4 and 5? It looks like there's a few more of those mentioned character articles to be made for the crew names that the prop people shove onto documents--Acer4666 23:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's precisely the list I had in mind when I mentioned a "separate list"; it's pretty impressive that someone else out there recognized this as well... although I shouldn't be surprised it was Acer :) ::: It's beginning to look like Station was looking at the same thing which ASHPD24 was looking at for his User:ASHPD24/S4_Villians_Checklist, which also currently lists Surre as a guy on Marwan's phone. Or perhaps he just trusted ASHPD24's user page? ::: And although they are pretty much the lowest priority on my list of things that need to get done, yes, there are a good number of such "filler names on a list" mini-articles eligible for inclusion. 05:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi, and I just wanted to tell you that the name John Surre does appear on the phone, as I looked at the call list over and over. I don't remember if there's a photo of it here somewhere, but I rewatched the episode several times just to make sure I had all the names. --ASHPD24 06:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you ASHPD24, I told them that he appeared on the list, I only didn't know where.--Station7 06:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : I don't doubt it, it's just that the scene I found has only those other names visible. I can kinda see where Surre would appear, but the height of the screen view is no good. Might it be something about my aspect ratio? Was there more than 1 appearance of the call list? I'd like to put up the fuller picture, for the sake of completeness, so if somebody finds the scene just let me know. I'll check again myself too. 07:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've re-uploaded the picture, and you can make out John Surre's name. I don't think the quality is quite as good as your upload, but I think you just needed to go a couple of frames back to see his name. I'll add the pic to John Surre's article. It's a pity we don't know of any crew member with that name, for it to be used so much (Tobias Surre was an alias of Tomas Sherek, maybe from same guy?). Maybe just a friend of the props dept.--Acer4666 13:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Great new articles Hey there station7! I love all the articles you make for minor mentioned characters - you have a real knack for spotting them! I was just thinking of sharing a tip with you that I always find useful - I hope you don't think I'm preaching or being bossy. It's just when I make a new page, to make sure people can get to it easily I make sure that there are lots of links to the page, and I always find it easy to remember that most links go both ways - ie if there's a link on the new article I just created, I follow that link and then make a link back to new article! ie if the character appears in an episode, I write him into the episode guide, if he interacts with another character, I write him into that character's bio, if he appears at a location, I mention him in the location article etc! It is a little extra effort, but makes sure all the work you do gets read. As I say you don't have to do this, it was just a thought of mine that I wanted to share, but I don't want to boss you around! thanks for listening--Acer4666 23:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 24 NL Wiki Hi Station7, just had a query about the language links that are attached to many articles on this wiki, that link to the dutch 24 wiki. Now it seems to me that the dutch one is full of pages that have been created with no content, and then links added to this wiki, which other than increase traffic to your wiki doesn't actually help anyone wanting information. I wanted to propose that language links that link to pages with one sentence or less be removed from this wiki, as they seem to be neither use nor ornament to anyone. When the pages on the dutch wiki have had at least some proper information inserted, then links could be added to the english language version. What are your thoughts on this, as you seem to be the main (/only?) contributor on the dutch wiki 24?--Acer4666 21:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany In June 2010 you made Template:Brclear and its currently in use on 3 of your pages. I think it is identical to Template:-'' which is the one we use here by typing . If that is correct, are you alright if we replace it with the older one? If I'm wrong, I apologize! 14:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm alright with that :) --Station7 15:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Also, please note that redirects aren't bad things that should be "fixed". There is no problem with the link "President" and it is neither better nor worse than the full link "President of the United States". You shouldn't feel obligated to alter any redirects unless it is an unnecessary redirect that is going to get deleted. 00:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) You should be proud that you figured out all those details for adding appearances for those background actors on the multi-role page! You have joined the club of "crazy Wiki 24" people like me :) 23:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha, that's great :) Crazy 24 Wiki. lol --Station7 01:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp for '''Ed (Day 4)'? 06:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought around 09:15 from 24.--Station7 13:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Many of the characters you are creating pages for are very difficult to place, even with the use of unofficial transcripts (which often ignore details like this). If you don't want to link them inside episode guides after you make them, please just stick a timestamp inside the new article itself, so someone can go and do the rest of the work. Sounds reasonable? 19:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that sounds reasonable, but I'm doing my best. I already put sometimes in the summary when something happens. --Station7 19:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : I checked two scenes with Driscoll and I cannot find her speaking the name Ed. What is the context of the dialogue, or, the surrounding scenes. 20:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I will watch the episode tommorow. I'm sure she said it. It was fast spoken. --Station7 20:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: She says "have we gotten anything new yet", might you have mistaken that for "have we gotten anything new ed"?--Acer4666 20:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, then it was time also the fault off the subtitles. I'm sorry. --Station7 20:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problem. So, it was an error for sure? Let me know so I can delete the article or not. 17:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I will tommorow watching the episode. Then I say if we can delete the article for sure. Is that OK? Tommorow, I'm the whole day at home. --Station7 18:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) A Favour Hey Station7, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour - you're really good with faces and actors, so I was wondering if you recognised the bearded man who is either Graves or Martinez (Day 3)? I really feel like I recognise him from 24 somewhere (or possibly somewhere else), I'm imagining him as a bad guy, with a gun and maybe a little earpiece in, but perhaps I'm making it all up. Do you think you could have a look and see if you recognise him? The photo isn't great on the articles, but I dno if you've seen that episode recently (the one after the one with Pach). It's really bugging me! thanks--Acer4666 22:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec, I think I know who the man with the black hair is. I have to take all my time.--Station7 22:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He looks like Bob G (with beard), but then with beard. I'm going to take an extra look.--Station7 22:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for checking this out so fast! The more I think about, the more I'm thinking that Davis (Day 2) is the person he reminds me of, and that's clearly not the same guy. I dno, perhaps I'm going mad! If you think you know who it is, thats great!--Acer4666 18:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I tried, but I think I found the guy for Sanjit. --Station7 19:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Update on this - I'm so stupid sometimes! I thought the guy he reminded me of had a little earpiece, so checked Davis (Day 2), and I also thought he was in a scene where he was shot by someone who was inexperienced with guns, so checked out the guy that Kate Warner shoots in the shootout in the back alleys. I didn't even think to check the near-identical scene where Wayne Palmer shoots this guy! That's who he reminds me of, and I've had a look at both scenes and think they could maybe be the same actor. I have e-mailed Mark Riccardi, and hopefully he can confirm/deny it for me. I'll let you know!--Acer4666 17:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's great to hear Acer. hope we finally find the actor ;) --Station7 18:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot button Hey, if you're interested in a program to play dvds that has a screenshot button, I use vlc which u can download for free here. Just if you were wondering about a program! You have uploaded screenshots to the site before; did you used to be able to screenshot, or were those images from an online source?--Acer4666 23:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Acer, thanks for the download programm. Those images were from an online source. Also, I checked with a Wikia Staff meber if I didn't have it, but it wasn't there. --Station7 08:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey station7, thanks for reverting that vandalism. The best way to tackle multiple vandal edits to a page, is to go to the page's history, find the last version of the page before the vandal did any editing, then go to that version, click "edit", then click save. That will revert it back to its original version, as doing "undo" or manually removing the info can often still leave some bad stuff behind. Unfortunately, there is currently a wikia bug which means you cannot edit old versions of user talk pages (I have reported it), so my talk page has had the first topic removed, and I can't restore it without typing it all out manually, so I'll just have to wait for wikia to fix the bug. That said, I've nominated you for a rollback position in light of this, so if you get it hopefully you can undo all the vandalism in a single click next time!--Acer4666 11:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Acer for my nomination. I would love to be a rollback, and get all the vandalism away. 1 click is better then 3 clicks and that I forget something. --Station7 11:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good good! I managed to get my talk page back to how it was - the answer was to switch to monobook (which doesn't have new glitches every week), revert it like I should be able to anyway, then switch back to oasis.--Acer4666 12:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's great. I did my best :) --Station7 12:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Station7 if you promise that you've read the Rollback information page, especially the Rollbacker policy, I'd be happy to tack on the ability to your account! Does everything on that page make sense, let me know. 21:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The D Bunch agent! It is great you are keeping track of the unnamed "Dana Bunch agent" on that new page. Maybe one day, someone will discover his name, and we will be lucky you did all this work! Here is a better picture for your page, it's him during Season 1 walking out of the hospital. 23:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Blue Rook., Sorry I forgot too. --Station7 19:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Hey station7, just to let you know we're tied for featured article and we're proposing going with split screen article, against what you voted for. This can just be a temporary solution until more users chime in, but if you have a problem do let us know, as I was gonna do the switch tonight.--Acer4666 11:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to ignore the above, User:William.Y.Fremont has cast the deciding vote and Nina Myers is featured!--Acer4666 13:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Jenn Hansen Hey, thanks for adding the categories to Jenn Hansen's article! I completely forgot about that. Thief12 15:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey, just a reminder about the Rollback policy - if it's not obviously a bad faith edit or vandalism, make sure you communicate to the user why you're undoing the edit. If there's a group of edits, you can use rollback so long as you explain why in at least one of the edit summaries, so they have some indication of what's going on. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :But Thief12 already explained in the history. He should at least have seen it! But good, I will post a message on his talk page. --Station7 23:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That was over a month ago, so I don't think it could really be construed as bad faith. Make sure you always try give people the benefit of the doubt and assume good faith--Acer4666 (talk) 23:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I have good faith...lol --Station7 23:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC)